Cara Yang Salah
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura Haruno, diketahui merupakan seorang siswa yang memiliki masa kecil sulit - ayahnya dipenjara karena penipuan dan ibunya dan pacar barunya didakwa karena penyalagunaan obat-obatan. Berjuang untuk uang, #OneShoot/LimexLemon/ COMPLETE.


Sakura Haruno. Diketahui merupakan seorang siswa yang memiliki masa kecil sulit - ayahnya dipenjara karena penipuan dan ibunya dan pacar barunya didakwa karena penyalagunaan obat-obatan.

Berjuang untuk uang. Sakura bekerja di Minimarket untuk membiyayai sekolahnya, juga bekerja di sebuah clup malam sebagai pelayan. Dia memang siswi beasiswa dia hanya membayar separu dari yang seharusnya. Tapi, dia membutuhkan uang untuk membayar kost, membeli peralatan sekolah dan juga makan sehari-hari.

"Kau mau kekantin?" Ino berdiri di samping meja Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang berwajah cantik itu sedikit bersandar pada meja, menatap memelas sahabat berambut pinknya.

Memasukan buku ke dalam tas Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak Ino, Trima kasih."

Ino memasang wajah memelas dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada meja. "Kenapa?" Dia mulai merajuk mencoba meluluhkan hati sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Gadis pirang itu mendengus kecewa, tak elak mambuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Bukan tidak lapar. Tapi, dia sedang banyak pikiran. Memikirkan bagaimana membayar uang kost, membayar uang sekolah yang menunggak dan membeli persedian makanan selama satu minggu ke depan. Penerimaan gajihnya dari Cafe dan Minimarket masih dua minggu lagi, dan Sakura sudah kehabisan persedian makanan. Juga membayar uang kost yang sudah menunggak selama dua bulan, bisa-bisa dia di usir. Sakura menatap Ino seraya tersenyum, seolah meminta Ino memahaminya. Ino menghela nafas pasrah, tidak merasa curiga pada Sakura yang masih tersenyum di depannya.

"Ya sudah, aku kekantin dengan Tenten saja." Sakura melambai dikursinya saat Ino pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang bersama Tenten.

"Hati-hati Ino."

"Aku hanya mau kekantin Saku." Balas Ino sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Sakura tersenyum melihat punggung Ino yang kini menghilang di balik pintu. Dia menarik kursinya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas, entah mau kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

OoO

Tiduran di atap sekolah menatap awan dan merasakan perih di lambungnya yang minta di isi, Sakura melamun mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang di hadapinya saat ini. Sampai tidak menyadari saat pintu atap berderit tanda seseorang masuk. Satu Cup mi instan yang masih mengepulkan asap tersodor di hadapannya dengan wangi sedap yang menggoda. Sakura mendongak, menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman. Pemuda tampan, salah satu anggota osis juga anggota Akatsuki, sekumpulan pemuda-pemuda kaya berbakat. "Sasori? Dari mana kau tahu aku disini?" Dia menerima Cup mi instan yang sejak tadi Sasori sodorkan.

Sasori duduk di sampingnya dengan Cup mi instan di tangan kirinya. "Dari seekor burung kecil yang mengeluh melihat gadis jelek melamun di atap sekolah." Ucap Sasori dengan nada mengejek di sertai kedipan jail.

Sakura pura-pura kesal, dia memukul pelan lengan Sasori. Sasori balas menjepitnya di antara lengan dan ketiak pemuda itu. "Sasori lepas! Kau bau." Katanya main-main, ketiak Sasori sangat wangi, entah deodorant apa yang di pakai pemuda itu. "Minta dilepaskan, jangan harap." Sasori semakin menekan kepala Sakura diketiaknya sebelum dia memeluk bahu kecil gadis itu lalu menyusupkan hidung di helaian merah muda Sakura yang wangi. Kedua mata Sasori terpejam menghirup wangi rambut Sakura sebelum Sakura mencibit pinggangnya membuat dia meringis. "Kau!" Ucap Sasori pura-pura kesal kemudian balas mencubit hidung kecil Sakura yang mancung. Mereka tertawa bersama, seperti sepasang kekasih, mereka begitu intim.

OoO

Sakura bekerja di sebuah clup malam sebagai pelayan setelah pulang dari Minimarket tempatnya bekerja, biasanya gadis ini pulang 04:00 dari clup.

Seorang pelayan wanita memberinya nampan berisi botol minuman beralkhol. "Antarkan ini ke orang itu, dia minta kau yang mengantarnya kesana." Mengambil alih nampan itu Sakura mendekati meja yang tadi di tunjuk pelayan wanita bernama Matsuri. Dia sedikit membungkuk sebelum meletakkan nampan itu di meja. Pria tampan berambut abu-abu berkaca mata bulat itu menghembuskan asap rokok sebelum melempar rokoknya ke meja. "Siapa Namamu?" Tanyanya saat melihat Sakura berbalik. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya lalu sedikit membungkuk dengan kepala menunduk. "Sakura, tuan." Jawab Sakura. Pria asing itu mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Sakura..." Desahnya seraya mengeluarkan dompet. Dia melempar kartu nama ke atas meja, Sakura mendongak menatapnya tak mengerti. "Ini kartu Namaku, kalau kau butuh uang kau bisa menghungiku. Aku sedang mencari model untuk vidio online dewasa." Dia memperhatikan Sakura dari kepala sampai kaki, kaki jenjang Sakura yang berbalut Stocking hitam mampu membuat sesuatu di balik celananya tegang. Pria asing itu tersnyum miring, barang bagus. "Namaku Kabuto." Sakura menunduk. "Aku tidak memaksa, itu hanya kalau kau mau." Sakura membungkuk beberapa kali pada pria itu sebelum pergi. Dari tempat duduknya pria itu terus menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin kecil sebelum Menghilang tertutup pengunjung clup. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum meminuma wine di gelasnya.

OoO

Suasana malam ini begitu mencekam. Desissan angin, suara burung hantu dan mata kucing-kucing liar yang sedang mencari makanan di tong-tong sampah yang ada di sisi-sisi jalan. Mata tajam mereka menyala tersorot lampu jalan membuat Sakura semakin takut. Ini bukan pertama kali Sakura melewati jalan ini, dia sering lewat sini, tapi tidak semenyeramkan seperti saat ini. Sakura semakin merasa takut saat melihat seliut seseorang berjaket tebal bersandar ke dinding usang jalan. Memeluk ransel Sekolahnya yang berisi pakaian dan peralatan Sekolah Sakura berjalan cepat, sedikit berlari, saat melewati orang yang bersandar di dinding usang jalan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dengan hati-hati dan was-was Sakura melewati orang itu. Sakura di buat terkejut saat pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya. "Hai." Ucap orang asing itu seraya melepas topi di kepalanya.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali melihat Sasori yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Sasori!"

Sasori terkekeh geli. "Kau terkejut." Ucapnya, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, mengacak rambut Sakura gemas membuat sang empu rambut cemberut.

Lalu mereka berjalan bersama, Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Melirik Sakura di sampingnya Sasori memasukkan tangan ke saku celana jeans, udaranya sangat dingin. "Kau tidak bilang bekerja di Cafe, jalan ini sangat rawan perampokan dan pemerkosaan aku khawatir. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kau bekerja disana, aku kan bisa menjemputmu."

Sakura menatap Sasori yang menatap lurus kedepan, dan dia terkejut saat Sasori balas menatapnya. "Apa?"

Menggaruk pipi Sakura tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa." Setelahnya mereka saling diam, hanya suara ketukan sepatu yang terdengar di antara keduanya. Tak jarang Sasori melirik Sakura, juga sebaliknya. Mereka hanya terkekeh saat tanpa sengaja mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

OoO

Ini hari Minggu itu artinya Sekolah libur dan Sakura berangkat pagi ke Minimarket tempatnya bekerja. Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan bekal untuk di bawa ke Minimarket dan memasak mi Instan, pintu Kostnya terketuk beberapa kali. Dia hidup sendiri di sebuah kost kecil yang hanya cukup satu alas karpet yang jadi tempat tidur, satu compor gas, satu buah piring dan satu buah gelas yang dia di letakkan di samping alas tempat tidurnya. Sakura mematikan kompor lalu mendekati pintu, dia gugup dan takut saat melihat seorang wanita melipat tangan di bawah dada yang berdiri di depan kamar kostnya. "Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu." Sakura menunduk, tidak berani menatap wanita yang sepertinya siap menelannya hidup-hidup.

OoO

Sakura berdiri di samping telepon umum dengan kartu nama di tangannya. Merasa bimbang dan takut, dia baru pulang dari Minimarket tempatnya bekerja lalu mampir ke telepon umum untuk menghubungi seseorang. Memejamkan mata sejenak Sakura memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang itu. Lama menunggu akhirnya orang di sebrang sana mengangkat telfonnya. "Halo," Sakura bahkan tidak mengenali suaranya, begitu lirih dan putus asa. "Ini aku, Sakura." Jeda beberapa saat sampai Sakura kembali bersuara. "Aku meniramanya." Ucapnya dengan linangan air mata.

Aku tidak punya pilihan.

OoO

Sakura tidak tau berada dimana sekarang, yang jelas tempat ini seperti sebuah kamar dengan ranjang bersperei satin berwarna gading. "Kau bisa meletakkan tas mu disana." Sakura menurut, dia berjalan mendekati meja yang ada di sudut ruangan. Dia terus menunduk tidak berani melihat pria berrambut abu-abu yang tersenyum di depannya.

"Sambil menunggu teman mainmu ganti pakaianmu dengan ini." Menerima kantung berbahan karton yang terlihat manis dari pria itu Sakura berjalan ke kamar mandi setelah pria berrambut abu-abu itu memberitahu letak kamar mandi.

Sakura ketakutan sekarang. Dia hanya memakai lingerie yang memperlihatkan lekukkan tubuhnya yang menantang. Di depannya berdiri empat pria bertubuh tinggi dan besar, rasanya dia ingin menangis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Terlebih ke empat pria itu menatapnya lapar dan bergairah. "Aku berubah pikiran." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang hanya satu orang tapi kenapa seperti ini, kau membohongiku."

Pria bernama Kabuto itu tertawa. "Tenanglah Sakura... Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kabuto menarik pria berkulit biru eksotis di sampingnya. "Ini Kisame, dia yang paling besar disini." Pria bernama Kisame itu melihat Sakura dari kepala sampai kaki lalu menyeringai. "Kisame teman mainmu, yang lainnya hanya membantu. Perkenalkan diri kalian."

Ketiga pria yang lain menyeringai.

"Hidan."

"Kimimaro."

"Zetsu."

"Senju Tobirama."

OoO

Sakura menangis seharian di kamar, menyesali perbuatannya, sampai tidak masuk sekolah dan mengabaikan Ibu kost yang sejak tadi mengomel di depan pintu. Untuk saat ini dia tidak peduli apapun. Keesokan pagi dia menemui Ibu kost, membayar sewa kamar yang menunggak dan membayar uang sewa untuk beberapa bulan kedepan setelah itu dia berangkat sekolah. Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasori dengan sepedanya di jalan yang akan dia lewati. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dia bertanya, mengingat rumah Sasori berlawanan arah dengan tempatnya kost.

"Hanya memastikan kau masuk hari ini, ayo naik."

OoO

Semua berjalan seperti biasa, belajar, membaca dan duduk di atap di jam istirahat bersama Sasori dan makan di kantin di jam istirahat kedua. Sebelum pulang Sakura menyempatkan diri keruang Guru. Sedikit berbasa-basi, mengobrol, sebelum membayar uang SPPnya yang menunggak. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, ayo ambil kembali."

Sakura menggeleng. "Ini sudah kewajibanku."

Guru berrambut pirang yang juga menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu menghela napas. "Kami tahu keadaan Ekonomimu Sakura, jadi kami meringkannya."

"Tapi aku sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan uang itu, aku mohon. Terimalah. Mungkin bulan depan atau bulan depannya lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi bila aku tidak punya uang, sekolah bisa membantuku." Dia menunduk dengan kedua tangan meremas roknya.

"Hh... Dasar keras kepala, baik. Aku akan menerimannya."

Sakura mendongak lalu tersenyum. "Arigato Sensei."

OoO

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah Sakura bekerja di Minimarket milik Jiraya sebagai kasir dan pulang jam sembilan malam. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, menghitung, memberi kambalian pada pembeli sampai tidak terasa hari mulai gelap. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang. Besok sekolahkan?" Ucap pria paruh baya baik hati itu seraya mengusap rambut Sakura yang sedang merapikan dan menghitung uang. Sakura mengangguk. "Ini hasil hari ini, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang paman."

"Hm, hati-hati." Jiraya memperkerjakan Sakura di Minimarketnya karena kasihan pada gadis itu. Kedua orang tuanya di bui, dia bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Jiraya tahu terkadang Sakura mengunjungi orang tuanya di penjara. Jiraya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kini sudah keluar dari Minimarket yang juga tempat tinggalnya, gadis itu sangat kuat menjalani hidup. Jiraya tidak tahu kalau sepulang dari Minimarketnya Sakura tidak benar-benar pulang.

OoO

Selesai mengganti pakain Sakura cepat-cepat membantu temannya sesama pelayan menata botol-botol minuman beralkhol dengan berbagai merek dan ukuran. Setelah itu dia mengantar gelas-gelas kaca berkaki ke bartender. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya Sakura mengantar minuman ke meja pengunjung yang memesan. Terkadang dia saling bertukar pekerjaan dengan temannya, seperti mencuci gelas lalu mengantarnya ke bartender. Malam yang melelahkan.

Pekerjaan sudah selesai, pengunjung clap juga sudah ada yang pulang. Ada juga yang tidur dengan satu atau dua wanita di sofa atau di kamar yang ada di lantai atas.

OoO

Sakura berjalan dalam diam, masih menyesali dengan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin malam. Dia melamun sampai tidak menyadari Sasori yang kini berjalan tepat di sampingnya. "Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat Sasori yang juga tersenyum padanya. "Tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Bukannya menjawab Sasori malah berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang kini kecewa. Tak berapa lama Sasori kembali dengan menaiki motor besar, Honda Tiger, hitam dengan pemanis merah di bagian depan. "Ayo naik."

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau punya sim."

"Tidak. Tapi jangan khawatir aku sudah biasa naik motor, ayo cepat."

Ragu-ragu Sakura menerima helem yang Sasori sodorkan, dia mamakai helem itu lalu duduk di belakang. "Pegangan."

Sakura ketakutan, kedua matanya terpejam dan memeluk tubuh Sasori erat. Di depan sana Sasori tersenyum sebelum melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan di bawah rata-rata. Sakura menjerit dan semakin erat memeluk Sasori.

OoO

Satu minggu melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa hari ini Sakura merasa aneh. Aneh dengan tatapan benci dan merendah dari siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengannya di kolidor. Sasori menyadari itu tapi pemuda itu tetap cuek. Dengan berani pemuda berrambut merah itu menggenggam tangan Sakura di sepanjang kolidor, memberi sedikit kekuatan untuk gadis itu. Jemari Sakura yang bertautan dengan Sasori berkeringat. Sasori mempererat tautan tangannya, terus berjalan tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Mereka berpisah saat melewati lapangan basket. "Hati-hati." Pesan Sasori. Di tatap manik hijau Sakura lalu tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu. Hei, jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Ucapnya menghibur Sakura yang sepertinya sedang gelisah memikirkan tatapan siswa-siswi.

Sakura tersenyum. Kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Sasori. "Terima kasih." Bisik gadis merah muda itu sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sasori. Sasori memperhatikan Sakura yang semakin mengecil di penglihatannya lalu menghilang di tikungan kolidor. Dia menghela nafas lalu bergabung dengan team basketnya yang sejak tadi berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

OoO

Duduk di kursi Sakura melirik Ino yang bersikap berbeda hari ini, gadis pirang itu membuang muka lalu pura-pura mengobrol dengan temannya. Sakura menunduk. Gadis ini sedang berpikir, kenapa?

OoO

Deidara yang tadi sibuk mendrable bola melempar bolanya ke Hidan dan di tangkap dengan sangat mudah pemuda itu. Kini Hidan mulai memainkan bola basket itu dengan Obito, Deidara mendekati Sasori lalu menepuk bahu pemuda merah itu. Sasori menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau menyukainya? Sakura Haruno."

Mendengus Sasori menepuk bahu kiri Deidara. "Sejak kapan kau ingin tahu kehidupan pribadiku." Ucapnya sebelum bergabung dengan Hidan dan Tobi yang sedang berebut bola basket di lapangan.

Deidara nampak sedang berpikir. Sepertinya, pemuda berrambut pirang itu mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Sasori ketahui.

OoO

Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan horor teman perempuannya dan tatapan bergairah dari teman lelaki sekelasnya. Sampai dia merasakan sebuah kertas yang sudah menjadi bulatan mengenai kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke arah orang yang melemparnya kertas, orang itu tersenyum aneh membuat Sakura semakin merasa tak nyaman. Sejenak Sakura tidak memperhatikan Guru yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu di depan kelas, dia membuka bulatan kertas itu. Perlahan, wajahnya merah menahan amarah dan malu. "Haruno-san nanti malam bercinta denganku bagaimana? Tenang saja, aku punya uang untuk membayarmu." Sakura menyobek kesal kertas di tangannya.

Satu lagi, ada lagi orang yang melemparkan kertas ke bangkunya. Lagi, lagi, lagi sampai tidak terhitung jumlah kertas itu. Habis sudah kesabarannya, tanpa sadar Sakura menggebrak meja membuat semua isi kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Mengambil ranselnya Sakura berlari keluar kelas dengan linangan air mata, di setiap langkah kakinya dia menangis dan mengisak.

OoO

Tsunade menatap selembar kertas yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Para Guru dan beberapa murid memintanya mengeluarkan Sakura dari sekolah dengan alasan gadis itu bisa mencemarkan nama baik sekolah. Tsunade bimbang, Sakura adalah murid kesayangannya tapi melihat vidio itu yang menyebar luas di internet dia tidak punya pilihan. Menandatangani surat itu Tsunade berdiri di depan jendela dan dia terpaku melihat Sakura yang berlari melewati ruang guru seraya mengusap pipi.

OoO

"Lihat. Itukan gadis yang ada di vidio, yang bermain dengan empat laki-laki sekaligus."

"Memalukakan. Pedahal masih duduk di bangku SMA tapi kelakuannya sudah seperti itu."

Sakura mengabaikan orang-orang yang membicarakannya, terus berjalan menelusuri trotoan. Dia melewati segerombolan laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan dirinya. "Hei Nona, mau ke motel? Milikku juga tidak kalah besar dari milik mereka!" Teriak salah dari mereka yang di sauti tawa mengejek teman-temannya. Mereka mendekati Sakura beramai-ramai. "Ayolah, main bersama kami." Godanya sambil mencolek dagu lancip Sakura yang di sauti tawa teman-temannya. Laki-laki yang lain berjalan ke belakang punggung Sakura. Sakura melirik orang-orang itu takut. Dia menginjak kaki laki-laki yang menghalangi jalannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura berlari menuju kerumunan orang yang mau menyebrang jalan di lampu merah membuat para lelaki itu tidak mengejarnya. Mereka mengumpat. Saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Sampainya di sana salah satu wanita muda membicarakannya. "Apa ayahnya tau kelakuannya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

Wanita lain ikut menyahuti. "Orang tuanya pasti sangat malu dan menyesal memiliki putri sepertinya."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi pucatnya. Sakura menunduk, dia mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak sanggup mendengar perkataan mereka yang seolah menghakiminya.

OoO

Sakura tidak tahu harus berlari dan bersembunyi dimana lagi, semua orang tahu tentang dirinya yang menjadi model vidio Online dewasa. Sepertinya hampir satu kota Konoha suka mengunjungi situs-situs dewasa. Perlahan, hujan turun. Sakura mendekati pohon-entah pohon apa-berlindung di bawah pohon itu dengan memeluk erat ranselnya. Semakin lama bukannya berhenti hujan semakin deras. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya yang kini menggigil dan kedinginan. Perkataan orang-orang yang di temui hampir di setiap tempat mendengung di telinganya, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai memburam karena air mata. Perlahan, dia menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya sampai tidak menyadari Sasori yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pohon tempatnya berteduh yang menatapnya. Sasori melihat Sakura berlari di halaman sekolah, dia khawatir dengan Sakura lalu mengikutinya. Dia juga melihat dan mendengar semua yang orang-orang itu katakan. Mendekati Sakura, Sasori melepas jaket Hoodynya lalu menyelimuti Sakura yang bergetar. Sakura mendongak, mereka saling bertatapan lama, menitnya berikutnya Sakura menunduk. "Sasori..." Ucapnya lirih. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura dia menjawab. "Berteduh."

Sakura diam setelahnya, Sasori begitu baik bahkan sangat baik padanya. Tersenyum kecil Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori. "Apa kau punya senapan?" Sakura tidak mau membuat Sasori malu.

Sasori mengacak rambut basahnya, tampan sekali. Benar begitu Sakura? Mungkin ini yang terakhir kau melihat wajah tampannya. "Senapan?" Dia menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung yang lucu, Sakura tersenyum. "Untuk apa?"

Mendongak menatap langit yang kembali cerah Sakura menjawab dengan senyuman ganjil. "Di kamar kost ada Tikus."

Sasori tertawa lalu mengacak rambut basah Sakura gemas. "Untuk itu, kalau begitu kau harus pakai pistol tanpa suara agar tikusnya tidak kabur."

Sakura tersenyum sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya. "Kau punya?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Punya Too-chan." Ayah Sasori mantan anggota kepolisian dan mungkin kalau sudah lulus nanti Sasori juga akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

"Hujannya sudah reda." Ucapnya seraya menoleh ke arah Sakura dan kemudian mendapat ciuman dari gadis itu. Sasori menikmati ciuman singkat itu. Bibir Sakura begitu lembut dan basah. Sasori mengerang kecewa saat Sakura melepaskan bibirnya.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun." Bisik Sakura di depan wajah Sasori. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, satu tangannya menyusup di antara helaian rambut merah muda Sakura. Menekan tengkuk Sakura meminta lebih. Mereka saling memagut, napas keduanya berat dan memburu, Sasori melepaskan ciumannya lalu kembali menekan kepala Sakura dan mencium bibir membengkak gadis itu bernafsu. Lidah Sasori yang sebenarnya belum ahli berusaha menyeruak ke ronggan mulut Sakura. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Sakura agar bisa lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Sakura mengerang lemah dalam dekapan tubuh Sasori yang panas karena gairah.

Sasori menatap langsung manik emerald Sakura yang sayu, satu tangannya mengusap pipi Sakura lembut. "Sakura. Aku menyukaimu, bolehkah..."

Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan ucapannya Sakura memotong. "Lakukan." Manik hijau jernih gadis itu menatap Sasori sendu yang di salah artikan Sasori. Biarkan hari ini menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan, benar begitu Sakura?

Sasori menarik Sakura dalam gendongannya, membawanya ke sepeda motor yang dia parkir tidak jauh dari tempat ini.

OoO

Sasori membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke kamarnya yang besar. Melepas bajunya tak sabar Sasori menekan tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya ke dinding, menciuminya lembut dan bergairah.

"Anhh..." Erang Sakura yang berusaha mengambil napas. Sasori melepaskan ciumannya, Sakura terengah-engah mencari oksigen. Sasori menggendong tubuh Sakura ke ranjangnya, tubuhnya sudah di kuasai oleh panas gairah. Dia menciumi bibir Sakura yang mengerang tertahan, melepas satu persatu kancing seragam Sakura lalu mengangkangkan kedua kakinya. Ciuman Sasori turun keleher, menyecap, menyedot dan menjilatnya. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan berwarna merah pekat. Ciumannya turun lagi kearah dada Sakura yang masih terbungkus bra, melepas pengait bra Sakura setelah terlepas di remasnya buah dada itu. Sakura menggeliat menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat saat ujung lidah Sasori memainkan puting kanan dan kirinya. Sesekali Sasori menghisap, menggigit dan melepasnya, menghisap, menggigit dan melepasnya, menghisapnya lagi sambil meremas payudara yang lain. Erangan kenikmatan itu makin menjadi-jadi, mata Sakura terpejam menikmati permain Sasori. Lumatan itu turun kearah perut Sakura membuat Sakura merinding. Tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari wajah Sakura, Sasori menarik rok dan celana dalamnya. Fikiran Sakura terus menguasai, dia mengangkangkan kakinya saat Sasori melepas jeans, boxers beserta celana dalam. Melihat pemandangan didepannya segara Sasori mengecap milik Sakura yang sudah basah, dihisapnya klitoris Sakura yang menegang, dijilatnya dinding Vagina tersebut.

"Akh!" Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan erangannya, dan dia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya di mulut Sasori yang segera di hisap pemuda itu.

Sasori tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan lubang kenikmatan Sakura. Pipi Sakura merona melihat betapa besar dan panjangnya milik Sasori. Begitu berurat dan liat, berwarna kecoklatatan dan kemerahan yang menantang. Tidak sebesar milik pria bernama Kisame memang. Sakura mengerang lemah saat kepala kejantanan Sasori memasukinya. Tidak ada darah keperawanan yang keluar, Sasori sedikit tersentak, tidak menyangka Sakura sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ada sedikit rasa sesak mengetahui dia bukan yang pertama untuk Sakura, tidak di pungkiri dia merasa kecewa.

Sasori menatap Sakura di bawahnya yang meringis kesakitan tapi meminta segera di teruskan apa yang sudah mereka mulai tadi. Sasori menggerakkan pinggulnya, dia melenguh oleh kenikmatan, membawanya terbang ke langit ketujuh. Erangan keenakan menjadi melodi simphony yang indah senja itu. Mereka Sama-sama mendaki kepuncak kenikmatan yang akan memuaskan satu sama lain.

OoO

Matahari sudah tenggelam satu setengah jam yang lalu. Sakura yang ada dalam dekapan tubuh Sasori mengerang lemah, kepalanya tertidur di dada bidang dan berotot Sasori dengan kedua tangan melingkar dileher pemuda itu. Sakura melepas pelukkannya. Tetapi pulukkan Sasori mengerat, pemuda itu bergumam tidak jelas sampai Sakura baru menangkap gumamannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar suara serak yang terdengar capek, ngantuk, Sasori dengan mata terpejam. Sakura segera memeluk Sasori, menelusupkan kepalanya didada bidang pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar air mata menitik di pipi putihnya yang pucat.

Tubuh polos Sakura yang merapat dengan tubuhnya mengirim gelenyar hangat, dan tanpa di sadari Sasori tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengeratkan pelukkannya.

OoO

**18:49**

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah memakai pakain yang biasa dia pakai saat bekerja di Minimarket Jiraya. Dia mendekati Sasori yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Pistolnya mana? Ini sudah malam, aku mau pulang."

"Apa sekarang kita sepasang kekasih." Sakura yang sedang memasukkan baju kotor kedalam ransel sempat terdiam. Dia mendongak menatap Sasori yang tiduran di atas ranjang lalu menganggukkan kepala. Sasori tersenyum lalu pergi keluar kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasori kembali lalu memberikan bungkusan kain hitam kepada Sakura, Sakura mendongak menatapnya. "Pistol, aku tidak tahu ini jenis apa tapi Too-chan bilang ini tidak mengeluarkan suara."

Sakura menerimanya lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Sasori memakai kaus polos juga jeansnya. "Kenapa tidak menginap saja, aku kesepian tahu." Kedua orang tua Sasori sedang ada acara diluar kota. Pria itu berbalik dan mendapati Sakura yang sudah siap, dia menghela nafas lalu menyambar kunci motornya di atas nakas.

"Mungkin lain kali." Gumam Sakura mengekori Sasori yang berjalan didepan.

OoO

**21:35**

Sasori baru selesai mandi, dia mamakai kaus putih polos dan celana kain selutut. Berjalan mendekati ranjangnnya ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya menelusuri sisi ranjangnya yang kosong, dia tersenyum mengingat apa yang tadi dia lakukan disini bersama Sakura.

**Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...**

Malas-malasan Sasori mengambil Handphone di nakas lalu mendengus melihat nama si penelepon. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Sasori menlostpeaker Handphone yang kemudian dia letakkan di atas tempat tidur, sementara dirinya sendiri duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. **"Kau sudah membuka akun Facebookmu hari ini?"** Dahi Sasori mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan tak bermutu Deidara. "Apa tidak ada yang lebih penting lagi? Kalo tidak ada matikan saja." Ucapnya kesal.

**"Aku anggap itu 'tidak'. Sasori buka Facebookmu, aku sudah mengirimkan sesuatu di inbox."** Sasori mendengus siap mematikan handphonenya kalo saja Deidara tidak kembali berbicara.** "Ini ada kaitannya dengan Haruno."**

Oke, Deidara berhasil membuatnya penasaran sekarang. Sasori mendekati meja belajar mengambil laptop lalu kembali ketempat tidur. Sasori menggeram melihat beranda Facebooknya yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang menghina, mengaploud foto telanjang dan mengatakan hal-hal kotor tentang Sakura. Dia semakin geram melihat foto- yang entah mereka dapat dari mana- Sakura yang sedang di masuki batang besar laki-laki. Sasori ikut menitikkan air mata melihat ekpresi Sakura yang kesakitan dengan linangan air mata, dengan sangat jelas dia melihat darah menempel di batang kejantanan besar itu dan darah di kain putih di bawah tubuh Sakura. **"Wow! Selain Sexy ternyata Haruno juga masih perawan hahaha..."** Rasanya Sasori ingin menghajar orang yang sudah memposting foto Sakura dan merobek mulut juga mematahkan jari-jari orang itu.

**"Sasori! Sasori! Hei kau tuli ya, jawab aku bodoh! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana, Sasori!" Dari nada suaranya seperti Deidara khawatir.**

Sasori mengabaikan panggilan Deidara, telinganya menjadi tuli mengingat kembali tatapan juga kata-kata orang untuk Sakura siang tadi. Tubuhnya di kuasi amarah. "Berengsek!" Dia mebanting laptopnya, mendang tempat tidur dan melempar lemari kaca tempat menyimpan pakaian dengan lampu tidur (lampu tidur seperti jarum berukuran cukup besar.)

Prang!

**Disebrang sana Deidara Khawatir pada Sasori. Tanpa pikir panjang lelaki berrambut pirang itu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan belari menuruni anak tangga, menuju garasi mobil.**

"Kalian semua berengsek!" Dengan nafas berat dan memburu Sasori mendekati meja belajar. Mengangkat kursi beroda lalu memukulkannya ke meja belajar membuat kursi itu patah dan meja berantakan, semua barang yang ada di atasnya jatuh pecah, patah dan hancur. Sama seperti hatinya.

Tatapannya mulai tak fokus mengingat perkataan Sakura.

**Sakura diam setelahnya, Sasori begitu baik bahkan sangat baik padanya. Tersenyum kecil Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori. "Apa kau punya senapan?" Sakura tidak mau membuat Sasori malu.**

**Sasori mengacak rambut basahnya, tampan sekali. Benar begitu Sakura? Mungkin ini yang terakhir kau melihat wajah tampannya. "Senapan?" Dia menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung yang lucu, Sakura tersenyum. "Untuk apa?"**

**Mendongak menatap langit yang kembali cerah Sakura menjawab dengan senyuman ganjil. "Di kamar kost ada Tikus."**

**Sasori tertawa lalu mengacak rambut basah Sakura gemas. "Untuk itu, kalau begitu kau harus pakai pistol tanpa suara agar tikusnya tidak kabur." **

**Sakura tersenyum sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya. "Kau punya?"**

**Sasori mengangguk. "Punya Too-chan." Ayah Sasori mantan anggota kepolisian dan mungkin kalau sudah lulus nanti Sasori juga akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya.**

**"Hujannya sudah reda." Ucapnya seraya menoleh ke arah Sakura dan kemudian mendapat ciuman dari gadis itu. Sasori menikmati ciuman singkat itu. Bibir Sakura begitu lembut dan basah. Sasori mengerang kecewa saat Sakura melepaskan bibirnya.**

**"Terima kasih Sasori-kun." Bisik Sakura di depan wajah Sasori. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, satu tangannya menyusup di antara helaian rambut merah muda Sakura. Menekan tengkuk Sakura meminta lebih. Mereka saling memagut, napas keduanya berat dan memburu, Sasori melepaskan ciumannya lalu kembali menekan kepala Sakura dan mencium bibir membengkak gadis itu bernafsu. Lidah Sasori yang sebenarnya belum ahli berusaha menyeruak ke ronggan mulut Sakura. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Sakura agar bisa lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Sakura mengerang lemah dalam dekapan tubuh Sasori yang panas karena gairah.**

**Sasori menatap langsung manik emerald Sakura yang sayu, satu tangannya mengusap pipi Sakura lembut. "Sakura. Aku menyukaimu, bolehkah..."**

**Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan ucapannya Sakura memotong. "Lakukan." Manik hijau jernih gadis itu menatap Sasori sendu yang di salah artikan Sasori. Biarkan hari ini menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan, benar begitu Sakura?**

**Sasori menarik Sakura dalam gendongannya, membawanya ke sepeda motor yang dia parkir tidak jauh dari tempat ini.**

Perlahan Sasori jatuh terduduk, dia menangisi kebodohannya karena meminjamkan gadis itu pistol. "Sakura!" Jeritnya dengan nada frustasi dan putus asa. Dengan tertatih Sasori bangkit lalu berlari keluar rumah menuju tempat kost Sakura yang cukup jauh, dia bahkan lupa membawa motor.

OoO

**22:03**

Sakura menangis di sudut ruangan, dia mengisak meremas rambutnya yang berantakan. Isakkan demi isakan lolos dari bibirnya yang pucat. Sakura mendongak lalu mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri sebelum menatap penuh kain hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Perlahan, dia tersenyum sendu. "Maafkan aku Ayah...-Ibu, telah membuat kalian kecewa dan malu" Manik hijaunya kembali mengerjap beberapa kali menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Maafkan aku Ino, kau pasti sangat malu berteman denganku, maafkan aku karena telah mempermalukanmu." Meski Sakura menahannya air mata itu tidak mau berhenti menetes. "Maafkan aku Sasori, Aku menyukaimu, maaf... Karena telah membuatmu kotor dengan menyentuh tubuhku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

OoO

Deidara memarkir mobilnya asal saat melihat pintu gerbang rumah Sasori terbuka lalu langsung berlari kerumah besar pemuda merah itu. Awalnya Deidara pikir ada pencuri dirumah Sasori saat melihat pintu terbukan dan kamar Sasori yang sangat berrantakkan sebelum dia menyadari siapa pelaku semua kerusakan ini.

"Sasori!" Dia kembali berlari keluar rumah, menempelakan Handphone di telinga menelpon teman-temannya. Setelah itu Deidara masuk kemobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

OoO

Deidara menepikan mobilnya saat melihat Sasori berlari dijalanan. Dia keluar mobil dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengejar Sasori yang larinya mulai melambat, sepertinya Sasori kelelahan. Tanpa basa-basi Deidara menarik kerah belakang Sasori. "Bodoh!" Makinya melihat Sasori yang terengah-engah. "Apa yang pikirkan baka!" Omelnya seraya menarik Sasori mendekati mobilnya.

"Lepaskan aku Dei, aku harus menghentikan Sakura." Ucapnya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kalau kau hanya mengandalkan kaki kau baru sampai besok pagi, cepat masuk."

Di sela napasnya yang memburu Sasori tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Deidara, temannya yang satu ini memang sangat bisa diandalkan.

OoO

**22:56**

Sampainya di tempat kost Sakura Sasori langsung memanjat pagar meninggalkan Deidara yang memaki dirinya yang tak sabaran. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar kecil Sakura, dengan sabar Sasori mengetuk pintu. "Sakura... Buka pintunya, ini aku Sasori." Sasori mulai berkeringat dingin saat tidak mendapatkan respon berarti dari dalam.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Deidara yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Deidara bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah Sasori. "Mungkin dia sudah tidur, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Nasihat Deidara melihat rahang Sasori yang mengeras.

"Saku, buka pintunya. Ini aku Sasori, bukankah kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." lirih Sasori. "Kalau dalam hitungan ketiga kau tidak membukanya jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mendobraknya. Satu, dua, tiga..."

Cukup sudah.

Brak!

Deidara menahan tubuh Sasori yang akan kembali mendobrak pintu, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa membangun penghuni kost yang lain."

Dengan kasar Sasori mendorong Deidara lalu kembali menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan pintu kamar kost Sakura.

Brak! Braak! Braak!

Penghuni kost yang lain keluar dari tempatnya, merasa terganggu dan sedikit takut ada perampokan mendengar suara bising di luar. Mereka hanya menatap tak mengerti Sasori yang masih berusaha membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Beberapa pemuda mendekati Sasori, mau menghentikan, tapi Sasori lebih dulu masuk kedalam kamar kost sempit Sakura. Suasana didalam sana terang saat Sasori masuk kedalam. Perlahan, Sasori mendekati Sakura yang duduk bersandar didinding dengan kepala bertumpu dilutut di sudut ruangan. Belum sempat Sasori menyentuh Sakura, Sakura lebih dulu jatuh membuat Sasori terkejut dan panik. Sasori dibuat terkejut dan menangis melihat darah yang menempel didinding dan kepala Sakura yang berlubang. Dia baru akan mendekap tubuh Sakura tapi Deidara lebih dulu mencekalnya dari belakang. "Jangan sentuh dia!" Orang-orang ikut masuk kedalam dan mereka terkejut melihat Sakura yang sudah tergelatak tak bernyawa, pemilik kost juga sama terkejutnya.

"Berengsek kau! Lepaskan berengsek!"

"Kau akan kena masalah kalau menyentuhnya, kau mau di tuduh Membunuhnya hah!" Bentak Deidara.

Sasori meronta dan menginjak kaki Deidara berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi, sialnya orang-orang bodoh yang tadi mau menghalangi masuk ikut memeganginya, Sasori kalah jumlah. Dia merosot jatuh tapi orang-orang itu tidak mau melepaskannya, tatapannya lurus kedepan melihat Sakura yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Aku ingin memeluknya, mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya..." Sasori bergetar mengucapkan kata-katanya. "Tapi kenapa kalian menghalangiku..." Sasori menangis merutuki kebodohannya, dia menyesal karena telah mempercayai Sakura begitu saja...

**Sakuraku... **

**Bungaku...**

**Kasihku...**

**Cintaku...**

**Dan juga temanku... Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja dan mengakhiri hidup dengan cara seperti ini. Taukah kau... Aku disini menangisi kepergianmu, andai saja kau percaya padaku kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Kau membuat aku membenci diriku sendiri...**

"ARGGGHHHH... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH ORANG-ORANG ITU!" Dia menjerit sebelum jatuh bersimpuh dilantai, air mata mengalir dipipinya. Tidak peduli dia laki-laki yang pantang menangis didepan umum kini dia mengisak. Menutup kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Rasanya dia ingin mati.

.

.

.

.

FIN. #SPECIAL UNTUK Ryuhara Shanchi #typo gak ini.

Saya tahu diatas itu banyak salahnya tapi ini udah malem, Jam 12:09 malem. Jadi ya maaf hehe... silahkan di koreksi dan di kritik saya mah siap aja atuh. Ohya tentang kamar kostnya, aku bukan anak kost tapi sempet liat tempat kost yang di batasi dinding kaya kontrakan tapi kecil banget. Satu baris itu kalo gak salah inget ada enam kamar, posisi mereka itu saling berhadapan gitu terus tempatnya juga di pagar besi :). Akhir kata terimaksih.


End file.
